Kill the Demon
by iAnneart
Summary: Zorc Necrophades is proving to be a formidable opponent. Plan B might need to be taken into initiative.


I have no excuses for this. I'm sorry. This isn't good writing. I literally wrote this in 30 minutes.

* * *

.

Divine impatience permeates the electrically-charged air, and soon, one elegantly-dressed female rises up from her lavishly-decorated throne to address her siblings. Her slender yet powerful hands slam the golden surface of the conference table and it makes all of the Gods startle.

"We need to do something." Osiris finally says frustrated. "Our brother is growing in power within the second and the Pharaoh has not recovered his memories yet."

The Gods purse their lips in unision.

"I was sure he would have received them by now, especially since he was shown the secret on the youngest Ishatar's back." Isis replies gravely, head shaking solemnly back and forth.

"We need to have faith in the Pharaoh and of his current reincarnation." Horus make his motion to also stand from his throne, optimism shining in his baritone voice. "I am positive they will be triumpant in the end."

"That very well might be but we shouldn't take any chances. It's always better to have a plan B, wouldn't you agree?" Nun shakes her head.

"Well, is there something you had in mind?" Ma'at interrupts, frankly curious at how they could even manage a plan B at this point.

"Actually yes. There's been a growing clamor in the other world."

The gods look at Osiris with surprise. "Again?"

"Again. The human hunters who were responsible for freeing Lucifer on their world have managed to free a bigger foe."

A small choke of surprise is heard. "You can't possibly mean..."

"The one and only. She has been set free and there is no doubt about the fact that she will snuff out the light in the alter universe completely. It is no doubt a lost cause, no matter how much they claim that they will be triumpant." Her silvery-gray eyes slowly make contact with each of her siblings, who all have the expression of doubt and worry thick on their ageless faces. She takes a deep breath.

"Do not misunderstand me. The hunters are good at what they do. They've defeated the universe's devil once, which is no simple feat. I'm sure you all still hear Lucifer's endless complaining-"

"He's been quiet however. These past weeks. It's worrisome." Thoth interjects, his mouth downturned. Ma'at nods zealously, obviously having that same concern grow in the back of her mind.

"Lucifer being completely silent can not bode well for their universe nor our own! There isn't a version of him in every single other parallel universe, he is Satan in ALL of the collective universes which gives him inmeasurable power. Do not forget he already murdered an alternative Isis in their own world. We cannot allow him to murder our own dear sister."

Isis grips her throne railings tightly, the ever so subtle shadow of fear roiling in her azure eyes.

"Please, brothers and sister. Lucifer is not of import right now! We have a much more pressing and IMMEDIATE issue we need to address. Zorc is surely rising in his power. His plan is no longer a doubtful childish goal. He can and WILL continue on with his inevitable plan to end all of humanity. These two humans however, they might be just what we need to stop Zorc's direct path of destruction. If they could defeat the Devil, Zorc will be as they say in common human terms 'a piece of cake'. I plan on transporting them here."

"Unless they screw everything up and unleash something even more horrible onto our world as they did theirs." Set crosses his arms.

"And they weren't able to kill Lucifer. It was not a defeat as you so passionately call it, but more like attempting to staunch the bleeding of a large gaping wound with a band-aid." Isis's quiet voice rings out in all of the Gods' ears.

"I am sure nothing of the sort will happen. We need to have faith. In them. Our power depends on them."

.

"What the hell?" Dean jumps slightly in his seat as the forest around his car vanished to bright city light and tall skyscrapers. Sam, who is currently sleeping, didn't notice the sudden change in scenery. His eyes dart back and forth, as if trying to confirm that he wasn't in some wacko dream. And Castiel couldn't have transported them to another place along with his Baby, could he?

"Sammy," Dean says gruffly. "Wake up. I dont think were in Kansas anymore."

"Hm, what..." Sam moves around, but does not seem willing to wake up. "Dean, we were never supposed to take the Kansas route I told you-" He mumbles in his sleep.

"NO Sam. I mean, I don't know where the hell we are!"

Sam opened his eyes and looked around the windows. Sure enough, the tall buildings caught his attention."Uh, did you take a wrong turn or something? This looks more like New York than Louisiana."

"I followed those direction perfectly Samantha, dont pin this on me!" Dean growled. "Out of nowhere this city appeared!"

"Uh-huh. Man, we can't ever catch a freaking break huh." He snorts. "This is obviously supernatural-related, no doubt. You might as well stop here so we can ask for directions. No use in driving around the Impala just for kicks."

The impala slowed to the edge of an intersection. "Excuse me!" He called out from the passenger window to a nearby woman. She turned around.

"Hi, I wanted to know where we are. Can you tell us the name of this city?" The woman's face scrunched up in bewilderment, much to Sam's surprise. "Nandata? _I can understand you?_ "

Sam blinked. That was definitely not English. "D-domino city." She added before scurrying away, an unusual amount of fear in her eyes. Sam rolls up his window, eyes narrowed in deep thought.

"She spoke Japanese." He finally stated out loud. "Ah, dont worry we can try to find someone else-"

"But I understood her perfectly."

"Uh...you know how to speak Japanese?"

"Dean, my Japanese profiency ends at saying _konichiwa_ and _arigatou_. Yet I still understood what she said!" Dean raised an eyebrow, clearly dubious. "Really? Then what she say?"

"She said 'what? I can understand you?' Then before she ran off, she said we were in a place called Domino City."

A deeply pensive look settles in Dean's features. "So, she understood you too. Maybe it was a freak coincidence. Or you know, some type of dick angel who wants to us to do God knows what. I wonder if it works on me. Let me ask someone else."

He gets out of the car and approached a passerby. "Hey, man could you tell us how to get back to Interstate 145 back to Louisiana?"

Strangely enough, the man expression becomes very surprised as well. " _I-I don't...Louisiana? I've never heard of that place in my entire life._ " He stammers in Japanese. "Gomenasai." He bows slightly and takes off running.

Dean is left in the dust, eyes wide and eyebrows completely raised in shock. That man...he understood him as well. Even though the only thing he knew how to say in Japanese was 'the answer is yes' (courtesy of Gabriel the trickster), he understood every single word the man said! He walks back to his car, opens the door and sits back down in the driver's seat.

"Okay, what the hell is going on." He finally says crossly, looking off directly in front of him. "I have no idea. Do you think this could be the work of the Trickster again?"

"Gabriel is long dead, Sammy. You know that."

"Well judging by the fact that everyone seems to speak Japanese and the signs look pretty Japanese as well-" Sam looked pointedly at one of the intersection street signs. "I would say we are in Domino City. Japan."

"So what, we frigging teleported here?!"

"It seems like it." Sam shrugs hopelessly, having absolutely no idea how this could happen. "The only supernatural thing that has the power to do that are angels, right? Seems like we got ourselves another angel situation."

Dean sucks his teeth, obviously not pleased with the prospect of _another_ angel trying to impose his or her self-righteous bullshit on them. He looks over briefly to the car, and he groans loudly. "Aw, Sam you coulda told the cop that we were about to move from the street! Now look, I got a freaking citation-" Dean mutters as he opens the door and retrieves the yellow paper wedged beneath the wipers. Sam's eyebrow raises. "Hey, I didn't even notice there were cops around the car at all! That's actually kind of strange, you'd think I would have heard someone approaching the car and leaving that ticket there but-"

"Wait. This isn't a citation." Dean said in a low serious voice, eyes scanning over the yellow paper. "These are intructions for a hunt."

This got Sam's attention. "Instructions of what?" His tone also lowers. He leans in from his passenger seat, hoping to catch a glimpse of the words inside the note." Dean sighs deeply. "See for yourself." He hands over the paper to him, and he immediately starts to read.

Within seconds, Sam is looking as solemn as his brother.

" _Kill a demon residing in 9-1-9 Higashi Shinbashi, Ōita West Prefecture, Domino City. Only then will you be able to get back to your world._ " Sam crumples up the paper, completely confused. "World? What, are we NOT in planet Earth right now?"

"I think we're in another alternative universe, Sam. Remember that time we were thrust into this weirdo universe were we were actually ACTORS pretending to be Sam and Dean and that all of our lives was a big stupid TV show?"

"...So, what type of alternative reality is this?"

Dean sucks on his teeth again and starts the car engine, ready to get going. " I don't know, but what we do know is that there's a hunt for us. We've got a demon to gank. Let's go."

Sam splutters. "Dean, don't you first want to talk about this? Doesn't it all seem really...fishy? Who the hell has the power to transport us from United States to JAPAN in the blink of an eye? If this IS an angel's doing, WHY? Not only that, but how did it make it so we could understand the locals and they could understand us?! And who would go through the trouble of sending us here just to kill a simple demon?! There's hunters worldwide, including Japan. They couldn't have picked one closer to home?!"

"I dunno, but this note says if we kill this son-of-a-bitch, we go home. So I'm game!" The car starts to move along the streets.

"We don't even know our way around this city!" Sam interjects, having a bad feeling about this entire situation.

"Hey, we can always ask for directions." Dean grins.

"What is the note is flat out lying to us? What if there isn't any demon?"

"Well, we're just gonna have to figure that out when we get there! Damn, Samuel, can you be anymore nervous? You're starting to remind me of a Chihuahua."

 _ **One hour later**_

"Okay, I think this is the place." Dean scans the house number and the street sign in the note with the number on the small white-blue house right in front of them. "Geeze, about time. You'd think the locals would know how to give better directions! If we'd asked the third woman the directions, we could have been here in ten minutes flat. By the way, have you noticed everyone's hair seems kinda off?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well... I don't know. It seems like everyone has hair which kinda defies all of the laws of physics. Like it was too perfect, not a hair out of place. And not only that but did you see the colors?! I am pretty sure I saw at least 4 different Japanese chicks with blue or purple hair."

"Okay, I REALLY don't think discussing hair color is very important now. We're here in front of the house, where supposibly we will find a demon. What do you suggest we do? We don't know how this demon looks like, or if it's possessing an innocent civilian. Do we wait it out?"

"Hey, we are here to KILL a demon, not send it back to hell." Dean states as a matter-of-factly, taking out the knife that used to be Ruby's. "Which is why this will come in handy."

Sam doesn't look very happy with the idea. "Dean, we first have to figure out if there is a demon in this house to begin with! And even then, I'm not sure I'm 100% of using that blade. If we stab the demon's meat suit, the human soul that is trapped inside also dies."

"Yes, Sam, I know." Dean says annoyed. "We've used this knife hundreds of times, and NOW you have a problem with it?"

"I don't know, it just feels different here. It's not like I've ever particularly enjoyed using that knife before, but now it feels _really_ wrong." Sam admits, the pit in his stomach growing.

"Hey, all I know is if I were to be possessed by a demon, I would WANT someone to kill me if that mean killing that son of a bitch too." Dean shrugs. "C'mon."

"Wait, you're not actually going to storm in there, guns blazing and knife brandished out, already do you?" Sam says desperately, stopping his brother from taking a step with an extended arm.

"Look Sam, I would absolutely LOVE to play the waiting game here but I want to go back home! This isn't something that can be fixed but just buying a plane ticket and going to United States okay, we AREN'T IN OUR WORLD."

"But don't you think we should at least talk about this more instead of just going over with no clue with what may come our way?!" Sam interjects immediately, still attempting to stop his brother.

He stops right in his tracks and swivels around in place. "OKAY, what is your problem? Why are you so afraid of ganking a Demon?" He demands. "I don't trust that note. I don't trust this entire situation...something is wrong here, but I can't figure out what!"

"Oh, something is definitely very wrong here." A British accent rings in both brother's ears.

They turn around to see a young teenager with white long hair, _wait WHITE hair? The hell?_ , and brown narrowed eyes which curiously sometimes glinted red in the moonlight. Both of them step back, an unusual amount of dread growing in their stomachs.

"But I will be fixing this problem, right now." The same boy growled out, a voice raspy and deep, with contained a strangely sinister feel to it and it made a chill go up to both brothers' spines. "How about a shadow game, boys?" He sneered at them, the red in his eyes so prominent his orbs seemed like boiling pools of blood now.

"Yeah, he's definitely the demon." Dean says, apprehension gripping his voice, and he stepped back once more, the knife still in his hand. "Dude, how the hell did you get white hair?!"

"Dean..." Sam says, the terror in his voice much more prominent. "The moon is fading. And I think we're starting to get surrounded by purple mist."

A golden necklace which definitely wasn't there three seconds ago started to glow and appear while the same young-looking boy extends his hands as if he's about to enact a curse on them. "This...this isn't anything a demon has done before, what the hell's going one here-"

"Whoa Nelly, is it just me or is the world spinning?" Dean says loopily before his knees fall to the ground, on the verge of passing out. Sam looks on to the same white-haired demon, hairs sticking up in his entire body.

"I've...I've seen you before." Sam realizes slowly, knowing that white hair and the very odd way his hair was styled could only be seen once in his life. The boy actually tilts his head at him, red eyes narrowed to slits.

"I think I would recognize such a gargantuan human before." He states.

"No, I'm sure I've seen you. Your face, your hair, that necklace is so familiar, but where-" He stops out of nowhere. His eyes grow to the size of silver dollars.

"Your name. I mean, the boy you're possesing. His name. What is it?"

"Ryou Bakura." The white-haired teen says without missing a beat, the surge of thinly-veiled contempt and arrogance dripping from his voice. "You know my host, then?"

...

Sam's knees fall to the ground, dark wide eyes staring directly at the menacing being. "No way, this has to be a dream. We can't literally be in-"

"UH wazzatalkin bout Sammy..." Dean manages to say, trying to hold on to his consciousness as much as possible.

"But how?! WHY DO KEEP GETTING SUCKED INTO THESE TYPES OF UNIVERSES?! We're-we're in a children's TV show!"

"What the bloody hell are you talking, boy?" Bakura hisses out, annoyed by the fact that the huge man wasn't paying attention to him anymore.

" _Whaat?_ " Dean slurs.

"Dude. We're in fucking _Yu-Gi-Oh."_


End file.
